The present invention relates to electric plugs, and more specifically to a swivel electric plug which, when installed in an electric socket, can be rotated to the desired angle.
Regular electric plugs include two types, one having two metal blades, the other having two metal blades and one grounding prong. Because the angular positions of the metal blades (and the grounding prong) of an electric plug can not be adjusted relative to the electric wire of the electric plug, the installation direction is limited. FIG. 6 shows a swivel electric plug according to the prior art which can be rotated to the desired angle after its installation in an electric socket. This swivel electric plug is comprised of a bottom cover shell, a top cover shell, a rotary cap, two metal blades, a grounding prong, and two annular metal plates of different sizes. Because this swivel electric plug consists of a number of parts, its installation is complicated, and its manufacturing cost is high. Another drawback of this structure of swivel electric plug is that the parts tend to be damaged or forced out of place when vibrated, causing an electric contact error. Furthermore, the mounting arrangement of this structure of swivel electric plug can not prohibit water from passing to the inside of the swivel electric plug. Because the top cover shell is fastened to the bottom cover shell by screws, water can easily pass through gaps in between the cover shells to wet the electric circuit, causing a short circuit.